


Caught

by MagicalMoon



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff and Humor, Parenthood, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: Vera, Joan, Mistletoe and a Santa Hat
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Caught

"I think this is the last one," Joan announced quietly as she placed the box under the decorated Christmas Tree. 

Vera smiled at the Santa hat that sat upon her girlfriend's head. "Someone took their job as Santa Claus very seriously this year." 

"This is my first Christmas with you and Grace; I want it to be special." 

The younger woman grabbed a cookie from the plate her daughter and Joan put out for Santa earlier in the evening and took a bite. 

Joan gasped. "Vera! Those are for Santa" 

"There's one more left, darling," Vera replied, pointing to the plate. 

While Joan finished the last cookie, Vera came back into the room holding two glasses of wine. 

"Cheers to our first Christmas together as a family." 

They sat on the couch, Vera resting her head against Joan's shoulder. 

"You did a fantastic job. Grace is lucky to have an amazing Mama like you," Vera whispered. 

Joan grinned and ran her fingers through chestnut curls. Since the beginning of the month, Joan made sure the days leading up to Christmas were full of magic. Growing up, her father never celebrated Christmas. December 25th was treated as an ordinary day. Before Vera, she barely celebrated. She had no one to spend the day with. Typically she spent the day at the prison. However, once she and Vera got together, that changed, and even more so now that she had a 4-year-old stepdaughter. 

The couple sat in the silence, taking in the beautiful lit up tree full of ornaments, some were store-bought, and some were handmade. The white lights revealed many colorful, meticulously wrapped presents. Next to the tree hung three matching stockings; each one had their names written on top. 

Joan glanced up, "there's a mistletoe." 

Vera bit her lower lip, "what should we do about it." 

"I have an idea." 

The older woman took both their glasses and placed them on the coffee table before capturing Vera's lips with her own. 

The couple was so consumed with each other they failed to notice their daughter at the bottom of the stairs. 

~

"Mummy! Mama! Get up! It's Christmas" 

The couple grinned but continued to fake sleep until the little girl began jumping on them. 

Vera was the first to shout, "Okay! we're up !" 

Grace was practically jumping up and down, "hurry up!" Suddenly the little girl found herself thrown over her Mama's shoulder. 

"Mama! Let me down!" she giggled. 

However, instead of completely letting her down, she placed a kiss on her cheek, "Merry Christmas, my darling girl." Joan then passed the young girl to Vera so she could do the same. 

After all the gifts were open, Joan started building her daughter's dollhouse while Vera got to work on dinner. Grace sat down next to Joan and tugged on her shirt. "Mama, I have to tell you something," she whispered. 

"Oh?" 

"Last night, I saw mummy kissing Santa Claus." 

Joan felt her cheeks turn red, realizing that Grace must have seen her and Vera last night. 

"Is that so ?" 

Grace nodded 

"Vera !" She shouted, "come here, please." 

A few seconds later, Vera appeared wearing the same hat Joan wore the night before. 

The young girl gasped, "Mama! Mummy even took his hat." 

Vera looked at the duo with confusion "this is Mama's hat." 

"But Mummy, I saw you kissing Santa Claus." 

Blue eyes widened "baby, I was kissing Mama. She was just wearing a Santa hat. You know Santa doesn't come until everyone is sleeping." 

"So you still love Mama?" Grace asked nervously. 

"I love your Mama more than anything in the whole world, well besides you." 

"Good," the little girl stated before playing with her new dolls. 

"Alexa, Play I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
